<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>my other half by stringofpearls</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29807988">my other half</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stringofpearls/pseuds/stringofpearls'>stringofpearls</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M, Made For Each Other, Patronus Charm (Harry Potter), Short One Shot, ew the rat, jily, marlene and mary, wolfstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:21:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29807988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stringofpearls/pseuds/stringofpearls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>just a wolfstar one shot, jily to :) i hope it makes you smile !!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>my other half</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i hope you like it </p><p> i love you mwah &lt;3</p><p>writing this so i stop crying;) </p><p>give me some writing tips if you have any !!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Great Hall was loud and bustling as usual, Remus wished he was back in his bed. He had a headache and was still recovering from the full moon two nights ago. He yawned and slid into the seat next to Peter. James and Sirius were blabbering about something, but Remus tuned them out and smiled down at the toast awaiting him. He had to admit the Great Hall was perfect in the mornings. Full of yawning and laughter with delightful smells swirling around. Mornings were Remus' favorite time. <br/>"What about you, Moony?" James' voice cut through his thoughts.<br/>"Hmm?"<br/>"We were talking about Patronuses, what do you think yours will be?" Sirius informed him as he snatched the last pastry.<br/>"Oh, I'm not sure." Remus said.<br/>"Probably a wolf." Peter interjected.<br/>"Nah," Sirius said casually, "A patronus reflects love and who you are, he's not a wolf."<br/>"We'll just have to wait and see." James said before going back to arguing with Sirius about who will cast one first. Remus pondered Sirius' words, it made sense, but he wasn't sure. It probably didn't matter anyway, he doubted he would be able to cast one. Happy memories were few and far between. <br/>The day went on as usual, some classes, lunch, reading and then, defense against the dark arts rolled around. They all piled into the room, the desks had been pushed to the walls to give the space to practice, and they were given a mind numbing lecture on the way to cast a perfect patronus. Remus payed attention, but he still didn't have high hopes for getting more than a wisp. They all lined up, Remus next to Lily and the girls, and the other Marauders just a little ways away. Soon, silvery mists were flying everywhere. Lily cast the first clear patronus, no surprise there, but what was a surprise is that it was a doe. James gawked at it for an absurdly long time and even Remus stared. Maybe James was right when he said they were destined to be together. Minutes after Lily, James cast his patronus, a stag in all its glory, and it was Lily's turn to pick her jaw up off the floor. <br/>"Go talk to him." Mary McDonald urged.<br/>"And say what? We're soulmates and should be together forever? No, this doesn't change anything for me." Lily fiercely whispered back.<br/>"This changes nothing for you? Sure." Marlene McKinnon giggled. Then, a cheer interrupted their conversation and a silver Padfoot was galloping around the room. Remus shot Sirius a grin of congratulation and he grinned back in that Sirius Black way. Eventually, most of the class began to get it, Marlene and Mary did it and even Peter was getting rat shaped wisps. Remus barely had a slight wisp.<br/>"It's ok Remus, you'll get it. Tell me your memory." Lily said. She hadn't looked in James' direction since he had cast his patronus. <br/>"Er, I'm using the memory of my birthday when the Marauders went all out. And you were there to."<br/>"Hmm, that's a happy memory, but what's something that brings you pure joy?"<br/>"I don't really know."<br/>"Sure you do, you don't have to tell me, just think about it."<br/>Remus closed his eyes and though about Sirius always giving him obscene amounts of chocolate, James studying crazily to figure out how to be an Animagus, Peter always making sure he's comfortable, Lily hugging him like there is no tomorrow whenever he is sad. A gasp fills the room and his eyes shoot open. A giant silver dog is now in the air and it looks agonizingly familiar. It is not the same as Sirius' it looks bigger, brown, and more feral. Maybe even a different breed, but similar enough to cause his heart to stop for a second. To make matters worse, the silver Padfoot ditches his play fight with Prongs and dashes over to Remus' Patronus. They are immediately all over each other. Remus doesn't even have to look to know that Sirius is staring into his soul. <br/>"You did it." Lily whispered and squeezed his arm. He gave her a a half smile, half grimace and nods. "I guess both our patronuses did us dirty." She giggled. Then, the bell rang and he was saved. <br/>"Let's get out of here." He muttered to Lily.<br/>"Definitely." They make a beeline for the library and flop down in their favorite spot, right by the window. "Well, that was eventful." Lily exclaimed as she ran her fingers through her ginger hair.<br/>"Yeah, and now they're going to want to talk about it." Remus grimaced.<br/>"We can hide in the library for a while, Merlin knows they never come in here!" They laughed and then fell into a comfortable silence, both thinking about how they feel. Remus knew he had a thing for Sirius, I mean who could blame him, he was Sirius fucking Black, but he didn't know how Sirius would feel. He could never like a bloke like Remus. Or a bloke in general. Wallowing in self pity seemed like the best option right now. The sunlight from the window felt good on his skin and he closed his eyes, willing his mind to relax. <br/>"There they are!" James yelled, far to loud for the library. He opened one eye to see Sirius and James standing over them.<br/>"We need to talk." Sirius said, he almost looked nervous. Maybe he was just embarrassed of Remus being his other half. That was probably it.<br/>"What's there to talk about? You boys are just making a bigger deal out of this than it is." Lily said.<br/>"You're the ones who ran away." Sirius retorted.<br/>"We didn't run away, if you haven't noticed, we always come to the library." Remus lied. He opened  his other eye and sat up to get a better look. James was smiling at Lily like she was his entire world. Sirius was glaring at Remus and had his arms crossed in front of his broad chest. Remus tried not to show his disappointment at Sirius' reaction. <br/>"Come on." Sirius muttered and tugged Remus to his feet, by his elbow. <br/>"Wow, Sirius, is this how you treat your other halves?" Remus teased. Humor was easier than emotions. Sirius huffed back at him. "Relax will you? I know you have got that Black dramatics, but it doesn't mean anything." Sirius pulled him into an alcove behind a tapestry depicting a dragon playing a flute. <br/>"So, it means nothing?" Sirius said sharply, looking hurt. Why would he be upset? He's the one that doesn't want this.<br/>"Whatever, Sirius, I can't keep up with your drama. You looked pretty disgusted of me earlier and now you want it to mean something?" Remus snarled.<br/>"Disgusted of you? What the fuck? I would never be disgusted of you!"<br/>"Then what are you? Disappointed? Angry? Sad?"<br/>"None of those! Merlin, Moony! I don't know how to get it into your head that you're the most amazing bloke in the entire world and I have wanted to snog you since fourth year!" Sirius exploded. Remus took a second to process before he began to smile and blush.<br/>"Fourth year, aye? I've wanted to snog you since third year." Sirius didn't need any more  encouragement, their lips crashed together in less than a second. It was obviously the best snog of Remus' life and he still couldn't believe Sirius liked him. And if they came down to breakfast the next morning sporting giant hickeys, no one could stop them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>